


In a Leviathan's Wake

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [4]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Canonical Character Death, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never be sent to a planet just because he was born on one. And neither would Tauvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reason For Escape

It does not rain in space, it doesn't even rain in the planet simulations on command carriers. It's a concept that's entirely unfamiliar to the officers born into the Peacekeepers, one they only know in the abstract - and then, only because if they have to send in troops on the ground, rain is a factor in how well those troops do. It's hard, no matter how well trained or equipped the troops are, to see in pouring rain, or in blowing snow.

It's why the ground troops are all conscripts with a scattering of bred officers. They spent their earliest years with the weather of planets, understood rain and snow and wind in something other than the abstract. It makes them invaluable as cannon fodder when planetary invasion is necessary, invaluable as troops when enforcement of Peacekeeper values and rules is needed on the ground.

It's why Bialar worked so hard to become an officer and a scientist - in that order - and why he pushed Tuavo to become a prowler pilot. They would be more valuable kept in space, and kept alive - kept together - than they would be sent to die on a planet like the one they'd been stolen from. He'd never be sent to a planet just because he was born on one. And neither would Tauvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	2. Starburst

It is only later he sees the depths of his grief-fueled madness. Only after he has had his mind turned inside-out by Scorpius's chair, and been left alone with nothing but his thoughts. He realizes what he's lost, and he mourns it all.

But he also lets it drive him into the arms of those who have every reason to call him enemy. To become their ally, to work his way to call them friends.

Later, at the end, he will worry what his choices will do to those he will leave behind, but he cannot stop what he is doing for fear of their grief. Cannot risk losing everything for the sake of keeping Aeryn from collapsing beneath the weight of a grief she doesn't know how to handle, or to give those he's come to call friends someone to cling to when they cannot cling to each other.

All he can do is give them a chance to escape, and take his enemy with him. Stand proud on the command deck of a ship he'd helped to create, and now calls friend as they make the choice to sacrifice themselves for the sake of everything. Allow the innocent to escape - and perhaps with them, Scorpius - and destroy the thing which will allow the creation of a weapon too powerful for either side in the war to hold.

"Talyn, starburst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).


End file.
